Bianca Davri
} |name = Bianca Davri |image = BiancaInquisition.png |px = 270px |gender = Female |race = Dwarf |class = Rogue |affiliation = Dwarven Merchants' Guild |caste = No caste (surface) |quests = Well, Shit |family = Bogdan Vasca (husband) |voice = Laura Bailey |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition Dragon Age: Until We Sleep Heroes of Dragon Age }} Bianca Davri is a surface dwarf and member of the Dwarven Merchants' Guild. She is also a former lover of Varric TethrasParty banter between Varric Tethras and Bianca during the quest Well, Shit hints that their relationship may not be completely over. and the eponym of his crossbow. Background Bianca comes from a family of kalnas, surface dwarves who insist on maintaining caste and rank. She met Varric in Kirkwall while he was looking for someone with mechanical skills. They became romantically involved for a while, until they were forced to separate by the Merchant's Guild for almost starting a clan war and were refused contact of any kind. Bianca was married to Bogdan Vasca, a member of a powerful Smith caste family in the Guild, to cement the alliance between House Davri and House Vasca. This alliance has granted them both considerable power within the Guild, one that none dare to oppose. Bianca is described by Varric as "the most brilliant smith you will ever meet", and is responsible for designing his signature crossbow, which is named after her. The two still exchange letters and manage to meet in secret from time to time, though they mostly remain separated. Bianca is also currently under consideration for Paragon status for her invention of a steam powered mechanical thresher and seeder and the first surfacer ever to be nominated for Paragon. House Dace, House Bemot and House Meino all support the motion while House Helmi is split and House Aeducan, House Harrowmont and House Hirol remain undecided. Involvement Dragon Age: Until We Sleep Dragon Age: Inquisition Bianca reveals that she was the one who built the safe for Varric's red lyrium fragment. ]] At the end of the mission, Bianca will use a key to close an entrance in Valammar. The Inquisitor or Varric will come to the conclusion that it was Bianca who leaked the location of the thaig, which will result in a confrontation between the three. She reveals that she went into the ruins herself to study the lyrium after receiving Varric's letter. If Bartrand was kept alive she will mention him as one of the reasons for going into the ruins, saying she was doing him a favour. If Varric was allowed to keep the fragment of the Lyrium idol during Haunted in ''Dragon Age II, that can also be used as a justification as she says that she was trying to help him study it. According to her research, red lyrium is corrupted with the Blight. This proves lyrium to be alive, as the Blight can only taint living things. This research led her to Larius/Janeka, whom she met while seeking a Grey Warden mage. Either way, Varric is angry with Bianca, and the Inquisitor can either side with either Varric or Bianca or break up the argument. As they part ways, Bianca threatens to feed the Inquisitor their own eyeballs if they get Varric killed.}} Inventions '']] * Davri Seed Drill: Improved seed drill capable of distributing seed in perfect rows at nearly any spacing and of adjusting to the correct depth for each seed type. Became a standard across the Free Marches, Antiva and Nevarra. * Davri Spinning Frame: A spinning machine run like a grain mill by the action of moving water. A single worker could spin up to sixty spools of thread at a time at a much finer quality than hand spinning. * Davri Mechanical Thresher: Steam-powered device that separates grain from chaff, doing work that normally takes hundreds of laborers weeks of back-breaking effort in mere hours. Nevarran nobility believe it to be the greatest innovation of the age. * Bianca: The only repeating crossbow of its kind. Varric Tethras went to Bianca for help to fix Gerav's fourteenth prototype. Bianca is widely regarded as a genius smith and many of her inventions have made a lasting impact on the world. The Davri Seed Drill was her first invention, and instantly established House Davri, formerly an obscure surface Smith caste family, as a power within the Merchants' Guild. Her second invention, the Davri Spinning Frame, made Bianca's design spread to the high-priced markets of Orlais. She spent many years investigating more efficient ways of powering her machines, experimenting with a variety of water and steam engines before settling on a design that incorporated a coal furnace. This created a lasting alliance between House Davri and several Mining caste families back in Orzammar who specialized in converting ordinary coal to the smokeless variety used in dwarven forges (the invention that led to Branka being named a Paragon). Bianca keeps a workshop in Val Royeaux with almost a hundred smiths employed full-time. She devotes most of her time to developing new designs. Trivia * Bianca's family have an extreme dislike of Varric, so much so that they have sent assassins after him each time he has visited her. * Bianca considers herself "ten times the smith that Branka was", but does not believe the Assembly will ever make a surfacer a Paragon. References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Until We Sleep characters Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition characters Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters Category:Dwarves Category:Surface dwarves Category:Dwarven Merchants' Guildmembers Category:Rogues